Depilatory compositions containing sugars are well known. These compositions are typically formed by dissolving crystallised sugar in water at elevated temperatures. The resulting mixture is then allowed to cool to form a pliable, wax-like material. The material is typically heated, for example, in a microwave, before being applied to the skin. Strips of fabric or a non-woven material are then pressed against the treated skin to embed hairs in the depilatory composition. The strips are then pulled sharply to remove the depilatory composition and hair from the skin.
In another approach, the composition may again be heated and applied to the skin. The composition is then allowed to set or harden and then pulled sharply to remove the depilatory composition and hair from the skin without the necessity of applying a strip of fabric.